Surprise
by DoriSG1994
Summary: Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the end of their last year at Hogwarts. Harry is holed up at the office when Draco comes home to a package addressed to Harry. What is in that package, that's what Draco wants to know.


**AN: Hey guys! Just a little Drarry drabble that I made based off a picture that I saw on Facebook page. This is my first time writing a Drarry, and my second fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it! Tell me how you like it! R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the characters. That honor goes to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I just take her characters and set them up in whatever situations I deem fit.**

Harry sat at his desk, papers piled up in front of him, his fingers massaging his temples. It had been a particularly long day at the Auror department, and all of it had been filled with paperwork. It didn't help that tonight was his last night before he got a break for Christmas. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was 6:30, about an hour later than he had been intending to stay, though it wasn't much of a surprise that he was here this late. He had procrastinated until the last possible minute, an awful habit that unfortunately followed him from Hogwarts. He watched as the other wizards around him punched out their cards and left for the weekend, bidding Harry goodbye as they left. Harry shook his head, and looked down at his work again.

"Only three more documents, three more extremely long documents and then I can go home to Draco," Harry murmured to himself as he picked up his quill, "Just three more."

After the war, Harry had reconciled his relationship with Ginny, only to come to the realization that everything with her felt a little off. It felt awkward to kiss her, to hold hands, and especially to do anything remotely intimate with her. Their relationship became basically non-existent, becoming only a title rather than a partnership. Ginny went on behind closed doors with various different Hogwarts men, while Harry started to notice some Hogwarts blokes himself, one in particular catching his eye. Draco Malfoy had become close to the trio during their returning year at Hogwarts. Towards the end of the war, Draco came to Harry and the Order wanting to help. Draco became a spy for the Order, and helped the light side win the war. As the year went on, Harry became increasingly concerned with his crush on the platinum haired Slytherin. He never really thought of himself as gay, and he didn't know anyone who was that he could compare himself to. He wrote off his crush as just the product of a new friendship, and a slight remainder from his slight obsession that he had with him in previous years. But, as the days went on, his crush turned more into a fancy, and that scared him. Harry had heard of Draco's reputation, being dubbed the Slytherin Sex God, a name that spread around Hogwarts like wildfire. Harry tried hard to get rid of the way that he fancied Draco; it didn't feel right to have those sorts of feelings for a straight man. It continued on this way until there was about two more weeks left of school. He never really got rid of his feelings, if anything, his feeling just amplified with time, with every late night spent studying or Saturday trip to Hogsmeade. Harry had been sitting, his back against a tree, facing the Black Lake when Draco had come up to him and sat down by his side. Harry turned to face Draco, giving him a small smile, before turning his attention back to the lake. Draco tapped his shoulder and as Harry turned his head to meet Draco's eyes once more, Draco took Harry's face in his hands, and kissed him. When Draco pulled back, he could see the huge smile that Harry had on his face.

"But, but I thought, I thought that," Harry stumbled with his words.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. I've been waiting to do that since the beginning of the year. I thought that you would come around eventually, but apparently not. Though I don't know why I would think that, you Gryffindors are always so dense," Draco joked.

"So, you're gay?" Harry questioned.

"Seriously, Potter? I just tell you that I've been waiting to kiss you since the beginning of the year, after I did what? Kissed you. And now you ask me if I'm gay? Seriously, you Gryffindors really are dense." Draco smiled.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy. You can't blame me for being curious, I mean with the name like Slytherin Sex God going around, one could only assume."

"Yes, but you seemed to assume that the so called 'sex god' title meant that I liked the birds, and you couldn't be more wrong," Draco smirked, and leaned into kiss Harry once more.

Harry had been with Draco ever since and Harry was planning on taking a very big step in their relationship later in the weekend at the Ministry Christmas Ball. He looked at his watch once more, seeing that it was 7:00, and he still yet to start on the documents that would be his ticket home. He was just about to pick up his quill when he felt his phone buzz. He looked down at his phone to see a text from Draco. Smiling, he flipped open his phone, and clicked to open the message.

Draco: Hey hun. Where are you? There's a package here for you that's been calling for me to open it since I got home. So, can I open it for you? Please?!

Harry: I don't know. Does it say, 'Draco Malfoy, can you pretty please open me, even though I am specially labeled for Harry?'

Draco: Oh please, Harry! I'll never ask for anything else ever again! Not even for you to clean up that mop that you call hair.

Please, Harry!

It's not making any noise, no rattling or clanging.

I want to open it, Harry! The suspense is killing me.

Harry: DRACO MALFOY, DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OPEN THAT PARCEL!

Draco: Oh no! Harry, the paper! It's starting to come loose!

I can see a corner of a red velvet box!

Harry: Draco! Stop this now!

Draco: Is it another gift from that bloody admirer that you have from the Department of Mysteries? I swear if this is from that tart, he has another thing coming! I'll hex him into next week!

Harry: No, he stopped after the last time when you hexed off all his hair

Draco: GOOD. Hey! It's from Kronenberger's! That's my favorite jeweler!

Harry: DRACO, NO! STOP!

Draco: OH MY GOD! HARRY! YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!

You know what we should do? I should totally pretend that I don't know anything about the ring, and then, at the Ministry Ball tomorrow, you'll just drop down on one knee and propose. And it could be at midnight, right as it turns Christmas! Oh, that would be so romantic! And all of our friends would be there, and you'll just propose in front of everyone! It would be perfect!

Harry: It's too bad I didn't think of that.


End file.
